Christmas atmosphere at Hogwart
by zosso
Summary: Sirius and James's Christmas day.


Sirius POV

On the Christmas day I woke up early in the morning. For a while I was just laying on the bed and watching the snow flakes falling down lazily outside the window. I didn't want to get up and leave this comfortable warmness of my quilt. But than I noticed few packages next to my bed so I took one of them with excitement, unpacking it quickly. The first present was from James. I looked at the bed next to mine, expecting to see him sleeping, but instead of ththe was laying awoken on the bed and watching me with a smile.  
>"Happy Christmas" he said.<p>

We went for a breakfast though the empty corridors. It was the first time I stayed at Hogwart for Christmas. Sometimes I would go to my family, but usually it was James's family with whom I was spending this holiday. However, this time his parents were spending it with some big, distant family so me and James decided to stay at Hogwart. I was amazed as we walked through the school. It was wonderful, I felt as if I was a first year again, discovering the magic of this school. I've never seen this building so beautifully decorated. I stopped walking with my mouth wide open when I saw the Great Hall. It was full of big Christmas trees with colorful balls and shinning lamps. It was snowing mildly from the roof, making it look insanely beautiful.

After the breakfast we put on some warm clothes and went outside. We sat under the tree in front of the frozen lake.  
>"Do you see that girl on the lake?" James pointed at a lonely silhouette<br>"Yeah, it's Lily Evans, isn't it?" I said  
>He nodded and started waving at her. A while later she was standing in front of us.<br>"Hi, Lily" James said "What are you doing?"  
>"I'm ice-skating" she answered<br>"What is it?" I asked  
>"It's a Muggle sport" Lily smiled "I used to do ride it a lot when I was a kid. Do you want to join me? I know that Michael and Phillip have skates as well, you can ask if they will borrow you."<br>I shared a look with James and shrugged my arms.  
>"Yeah, we can try"<p>

A quarter later we were back with two pairs of skates. We put them on our foots and stood up shakily and doubtfully.  
>"Go on, come to me" Lily shouted as she made a pirouette "Just repel with a skate from the ice, right leg.. left leg.. right leg.. left leg"<br>I had no idea how she was doing it, but at least James was just as terrible as me. He felt down, which made Lily laugh. She rode quickly and confidently to him and helped him to get up.  
>"It's much more difficult than quidditch" James complained<br>We both couldn't make more than just few steps without falling down.  
>"You're doing great" Lily was saying all the time with a giggle even though we knew that she's laying. She seemed to have a great time laughing at us.<br>"You would better come and help instead of making fun of us" I said  
>Lily rode between us and took our hands. With her help we made a loop around the lake. It was so exhausting that after it was over I laid on the ground. James laughed at me and did the same thing.<p>

"A hot bath is all I need to happiness now" I said as we made our way back to the castle.  
>"That ain't difficult to organize"<br>"What do you mean?" I asked  
>"Prefect's bathroom" James said with a grin "I'm sure it'll be empty"<br>I smiled.  
>"You're a genius"<br>Me and James were there only few times and it was always during the night when we would go there under the Invisibility Cloak. We were jealous of Remus who could go there anytime he wanted. During the day it was usually occupied by prefects who didn't want to let us in. Now that it was Christmas and most of the students were away from school it seemed like perfect chance to use it. We went there quickly, hoping that nobody will see us. I hold my breath and opened the door slowly. I looked around the room.  
>"Empty" I said to James and shared an excited look with him.<p>

The bath was huge, it looked more like a pool. We opened random taps and it started filling with blue, red and pink colored water. The next tap I opened contained violet bubbles that smelled like lavender. The next was with a rose olive. The bathroom was filled with various smells, from chocolate though strawberry to coconut milk. After we had already opened all of them, we decided to stay with purple water and vanilla bubbles. I took my clothes off and went to the bath. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was so pleasantly warm that I really felt like I couldn't be any happier right now.  
>"Now we are the ones Remus can be jealous of" I grinned<p>

We spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the school. We were at the Astronomy Tower, where we looked at the beautiful landscape covered in snow, we were in the common room, where we spent time with other griffindors, we were at the quidditch playground, where we were chasing each other on the broomsticks and just flying around in the air. In the evening we went to the banquet at the Great Hall. Except the teachers it was only ten of us there. We filled our stomachs with delicious food and spent time in amazing, almost family's atmosphere.

After that we went to our houses. Me and James were the only ones from our dormitory who stayed at Hogwart for Christmas. The common room was so peacefully quiet that it felt abnormal. We sat there for few long hours talking and laughing about everything.  
>"Are you already tired?" James asked with a smirk when I yawned loudly. It was already late, but I wanted to stay awake as long as possible, I didn't't want this day to end.<br>"No" I said yawning again, which made James laugh.  
>"What do you think about going outside? We can't waste such a beautiful night" he smiled<br>"Yeah, let's go somewhere"  
>"Where?"<br>"You choose"

That's how we end up on a field behind the castle.  
>"Why here?" I asked James<br>He shrugged his shoulders.  
>"Got a better idea?"<br>"No, but…"  
>"I just wanted to go outside and feel the fresh air"<br>I breathed in loudly  
>"Wow, you're right! It feels amazing" I said sarcastically<br>"Shut up" James smiled and laid on the grass "Don't you want to look at the stars with me?"  
>"Okay. I can show you something" I laid next to him<br>"What?"  
>"Do you see this bright star on the left side and a little bit below the Orion constellation?"<br>"Yeah. What is it?"  
>"It's a star called Sirius"<br>"Really? Ok, so this star" he pointed at the sky "is called James"  
>"No, but that's it's real name. I'm serious."<br>"And I'm James, nice to meet you"  
>"Shut up" I said "That's the lamest joke I've ever heard the"<br>"Oh, shut up" he said and after a moment of silence we burst into laughter.

"It's so quiet, isn't it?" said James while we were laying in the beds in our dormitory.  
>"Yeah" I answered<br>After a moment of silence I heard James standing up and I felt him crawling into my bed.  
>"Hello" he smiled.<br>I moved to make him some space.  
>"It was the best Christmas I've ever had" James said<br>"Me too"  
>I glanced one last time this day outside the window to see tiny snowflakes in the moonlight. I looked at the details, trying to safe this memory in my head. Than I felt so exhausted that I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.<br>"Good night" I muttered tiredly.  
>"Good night" James said, wrapping his arm around me.<br>I smiled and felt into deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
